Wine Red
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Her existence is a secret.He exists to erase hers. All is moving according to plan. That is,until she learns how live with her kind and he to lean on others - especially her.


**Author's note:** Another one. XD For this I start with the event in the OVA. If you haven't watched it, I recommend you to; it's the appetizer before the main course next month. Yes. I'm excited. Hehe. As per usual,English's not my main language. Pardon the bad grammar and all. ^^;

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gods Eater.

* * *

 _She just wanted to make sure the safety of her friends. 'They' are dear to her. 'They' are precious to her. For someone who has lost everything and has nothing in this god-awful place, 'they're the only ones left for her; she cherished' them'. She loves 'them'._

 _She knew very well that after the apocalypse happened, 'they' are the kind that someone like her should have never got involved with. She'd seen with her own pair of yellow eyes what the likes of 'them' are capable of doing – Slaughterer of the Earth; 'they're the reason of her 'nothingness' in this world._

' _They' are also, ironically, her saviour. Her protector. Her Guardian Angels._

 _It's only out of curiosity that she comes to that place. She'd heard rumors from 'them' that the likes of her are building something atrocious in that base built in the middle of nowhere. Usually she'll just brushed it off since it's a no concern of her if the likes of her blow themselves up for she had long dismissed the ideas of living together with them. Perhaps she can do nothing to destroy the machine and perhaps there is something she can do to make sure the machine will never operate itself; she couldn't care less. But when she heard that the thing they're building will wipe out 'them' out, she leapt into action without second thoughts crossing her mind._

 _The military base in front of her stand tall in shape of a big cylinder. The glass-made wall's orange color gleams dazzlingly in the dark night – she had to squint for such view is alien to her eyes. After a couple of seconds spent adjusting her sight and self, she looked around her, scrutinizing the building, taking into account the numbers of humans posted around the tall building, especially in front of the entrance. She bit her thumb; it'll be impossible to enter from there. Maybe she ought to think of other route if she wanted to break in without getting noticed?_

 _It was then she saw a helicopter-she might not be living with them but she's not stupid about their world-landed and three figures comes out; a woman, a smoking man and a young man with the hood of his jacket covered his head._

 _She was startled when she saw the last of the three. He was very young, probably at her age yet here he is, in an isolated place crawling with adults and 'them'. Plus he's carrying some sort of case on his back. She wondered what kind of business he has here and the content of said item_ _–_ _an action she later regretted on having._

 _She didn't remember how it all started. It might be 'their' intuition of sensing danger, sensing that something is coming to kill 'them' all that leads to their attack on the building in front of her. She tried to stop the stampede but her words drown in the roars of her friends. Her dry throat didn't stop her from screaming and stopping 'them' when countless guards emerged from the entrance and from doors that were stay hidden up until one minute ago._

 _She was paralysed with horror as she watched her friends died – one by one perished by the bullets of the guns, on the hands of her likes. She felt her knees shaking, her entire body shivering when she saw the previous three people materialized from one of the many door of the cylinder building. She gulped at the sight of the item in their hands._

" _No."_

 _She placed a hand on her chest, clutching the fabric of her chest as she watched them in action, dealing deathly blows on her rampaging friends, saving mercy for no one._

" _Please, stop."_

 _She then brought her other hand up, lacing her fingers together and fashioned a pose of praying-only that she's not kneeling-,tears welling up in her yellow eyes as the bodies of her friends split into pieces._

 _If she prays right now, will her friends be spared from this bloodshed? Will Gods or the Goddess even bother to hear her plea?_

" _Please…no…"_

 _Her knees finally give up when she saw the building started to glow even brighter. Before she can open her mouth to say something, several of her friends rushed to her side – 'they' formed a circled around her, an act that confused her at first but in seconds understand the meaning of 'them' doing so. She shouted at the circle, telling 'them' to run while pointing hysterically at the building whose glow seemed to only be brighter than before._

 _None of her friends budged – her shouts falls on deaf ears and only draw more of 'them' to her side._

" _You will not do this!" was one of her cries. "Please! Please get into safety!"_

 _She didn't posses intuition the same as her friends but even with hers she already know the next thing that's going to happen._

" _You have to run!" she continued as she tried-but failed-to push the leg of one in the circle. "You're going to die if you don't!"_

 _All her effort were rendered useless as the figures around her stay still, not even flinched at her words of 'them' dying. Her tears poured out like the water of a broken dam and she continued to punch and push her friends, trying to save 'them' from 'their'-and hers-impending end._

 _Her ears perked up at the sound of the shattering glass and immediately she turned to the military base. A blinding light greeted her and before she closed her eyes, she saw the hooded young man looking at her direction._

 _Staring at her._

 **WINE RED**

Her eyes snapped open as her dream abruptly ended. She stared with wide eyes at the book in her hands; her breaths ragged and she took a few seconds to calm her heart down.

A young man with fiery, red hair stared at his companion. "You alright there?"

The young female brunette quietly nodded while her eyes wandered back to the page of her book, continuing reading the part she left before falling asleep.

"Don't worry. I got your back," the young man smiled at her before turning back to the view outside wide-opened door of the chopper they're riding. "Still, this is quite a view; it's very different from HQ."

The female raised her head and followed the male's gaze. Her yellow eyes glued at the big hole on one of the many damaged buildings in the city.

"They get what they deserve for angering the Gods," the male spoke, wrinkling his eyebrows and smirked at the same time. "Don't you agree?"

The female replied him nothing. She turned her attention back to book as the chopper fly passed the forbidden city of crumbled concretes. The male chuckled, stole one last glance outside before walking towards the female and plopped himself down next to her.

"If you think this is not enough punishment for them," he started as he leaned closer and rested his head on her right shoulder. "Rest assured; I'll let them experience more. That I can promise you," he smiled, closing his eyes. "So stay with me until the end, will you?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Having fun with this one too. XD The title is inspired from The Hush Sound's song,one of the many songs being played while I'm typing this. XD


End file.
